Under the Moon
by Advanceshipper3
Summary: Ash is in Sinnoh May is in Johto. Ash feels nothing without May And May does too. What happens when a night Under the Moon changes all that? Oneshot AshxMay Advanceshipping SatoxHaru AaMayL


**Adv: *staring at a computer screen***

**May: Umm. I better do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Adv does not own pokemon and never will**

A warm morning in Johto...

"Why did I leave him"? May sighed.

"Vee"? (Are you okay?)

"I'm fine Evee".

The brunette girl reached into her fanny pack, and took out a metallic object. And clenched the ribbon tightly in her hand.

"I miss you...Ash"

The furry brown pokemon rubbed it's trainer's arm in attempt to make her feel better.

"Thanks Evee".

"Vee Evee"? (Are you sure you'll be alright?)

May nodded slowly clutching the ribbon tightly in her hand.

Sinnoh..

A raven haired trainer sat on a rock running his hand through his hair. Clutching a ribbon tightly in his other hand.

"May...".

"Ash"! "Food's ready"! Brock shouted

The call snapped the trainer out of his thoughts.

"Coming"! The boy replied. Shuffling to his feet he walked towards the campsite.

"Let's go Pikachu". The boy said glumly.

"Chu"? (Are you okay?)

"I'm fine". The boy responded in an attempt to cover the sadness hidden in his voice. As he walked towards the campsite.

"Ash you've been looking glum lately". The eldest of the group said.

"Yeah". A cheerful girl named Dawn added.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern".

"Okay if you say so". Brock said unconvinced

After the trio finished a delightful meal courtesy of Brock.

"Let's get to sleep so we can get to Hearthome for Ash's next gym battle". Brock suggested.

"Yeah okay". Ash said glumly.

The trio headed toward their sleeping bags.

Hours later...

Ash's eyes snapped open. He got out of his sleeping bag and headed away from the campsite.

"May...". Ash muttered under his breath.

The trainer reached into his pocket, and grabbed a the ribbon. He held it up in the shining moon.

Johto...

May had her fill of berries. And woke up hours after she went to sleep. She too was holding up her ribbon.

"It's a full moon tonight". May commented in a whisper.

Yet Ash was saying the same thing in Sinnoh.

"I wish he could see this".

She held the ribbon as moonlight pours onto the elegant ribbon.

Sinnoh...

He continued to hold up his ribbon. As it continued to shine in the pure white moonlight.

"May I wish you were here". He muttered as he rejoiced his memories with May.

Johto...

"Ash...". May sighed.

As a chilly night breeze whizzed past May.

Sinnoh...

"Ash...". A familiar voice called out faintly.

"Huh"? the boy said in confusion.

"May"? Ash said to no one in particular.

"I must be going insane". Ash sighed

"May I miss you..."

Johto...

May heard a faint voice saying

"May I miss you..".

"I do too.. Ash"

Sinnoh...

Ash heard May's voice say.

"I do too...Ash"

"I really wish she was here..."

Feeling slightly relived that May missed him much as he did. He went back to sleep. As same to May.

Ash/May's Dream

_The boy woke up in a grassy meadow._

_"Where am I"?__ He pondered._

_In the distance he saw a girl with light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes._

_"Wow". Ash murmured admiring her._

_She was sitting on a rock hands on her chin and elbows on legs. She seemed deep in thought. Yet she didn't know anyone was here._

_"Maybe I can help" ? Ash said mentally._

_She seemed to have heard him somehow and glanced back at him. Her sad expression changed into a happy one in a snap of a second. He recognized her immediately he knew that heart warming smile anywhere._

_"May..." He muttered._

_"Ash"! She screamed and pulled the boy into a tight embrace._

_"May.. c-can't b-reathe" . He managed to say._

_May released her grip on the boy. _

_" Sorry". May said._

_"It's okay". Ash reassured with the smile May hadn't seen in a long time._

_"More importantly what are you doing here?" May asked._

_" That's what I was going to ask you". Ash replied._

_"This is a dream right"? May asked._

_"If it is I wonder if we're sleep talking right now". _

_"Got any ideas how we're going to wake up"? May said._

_"No" Ash replied_

_May rummaged through her fanny pack and took out a small half of a ribbon._

_"Do you still have this"? She asked him._

_Ash nodded. And rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his half of the ribbon._

_May smiled. _

_"I thought you would"._

_Suddenly they heard faint voices calling them._

Real World

(Chu Pika)! "Ash wake up"!

Johto Real World

(Evee Vee)! "Wake up we're going to be late"!

Dream World

_"I guess it's time for us to wake up" Ash said sadness hidden over his voice._

_"Yeah" May replied._

_"See you soon Ash"! May said_

_Ash waved_

_"Bye". He replied_

_They woke up._

"Huh"? Ash said.

Pikachu with it's mission fulfilled it leapt towards Dawn to wake her up.

"Morning"! Ash replied his voice full of happiness.

"Morning". A tired Dawn said groggily.

"Was that a dream"? "If so how did me and May see each other"? Ash pondered mentally.

Ash shrugged it off.

"Oh well".

Little did Ash and May know the forces that brought them together in their dreams was...

true love.


End file.
